Hija de las hadas
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: ¿Las leyendas podían hacerse realidad? ¿Existían los seres sobrenaturales? Todo el mundo pensaba que eran mentiras inventadas por personas que querían llamar la atención, pero... ¿pero que harían si en realidad fueran de verdad? Y lo más importante, ¿conseguirían parar al ser mítico? / Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de Inuyasha "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso****:** Este fic participa en el _"Reto de Halloween"_ del foro de Inuyasha _"Hazme el amor"_.

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mí, sino que son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Ser mítico elegido****:** Hadas.

**Número de palabras:** 2.805 (según Word)

**N/A****:** Bueno, solo quiero decir un par de cosillas para que las cosas queden más claras. El fic está ambientado en la época feudal, pero aquí no existen los demonios. Es decir, los personajes sobrenaturales –como Inuyasha o Sesshomaru- serán completamente HUMANOS. En aquella época, mucha gente creía en los dioses y en los seres míticos, así que tendrán alguna historia de fantasía que contar. Algunos se la creerán y a otros solo le parecerán cuentos para niños. Vamos, lo que viene siendo la vida real, pero en otras fechas. Lo único sobrenatural será el ser mítico que he escogido, pero habrán personajes que se sorprendan por saber que existen cosas NO HUMANAS.

Intentaré que todos los personajes permanezcan con el mismo carácter y físico que en la serie. Está claro que –por ejemplo- Inuyasha no tendrá orejas de perro, ni el olfato refinado, etc, etc. Y que Kagome tampoco será una sacerdotisa con poderes.

Creo que esto es todo. Si tenéis alguna duda o algo que no os haya quedado claro después de leer el primer capítulo, me lo decís y os lo aclaro encantada.

Espero que os guste este comienzo del fic.

* * *

><p><em>Sentía como desgarraban su piel con tortuoso dolor y sufrimiento…<em>

…_Al principio gritaba e intentaba zafarse de ellos y huir, pero luego, las fuerzas fueron disminuyendo. Notaba como los músculos de su cuerpo ya no respondían a sus deseos por salir de allí e irse lejos. Quería caer inconsciente, pero parecía que estar despierta y sentir todo el dolor era parte de su castigo. _

_Castigo… ¿Por qué los dioses la castigaban precisamente a ella? ¿Qué era aquello tan malo que había hecho? Era cierto que alguna vez había robado y engañado para conseguir comida, pero tan solo era por supervivencia. Estaba en una temporada en donde la gente tenía lo mínimo para vivir y, por lo tanto, luchaban y se aferraban a ello. Estaba claro que no iban a ayudar a una niña desamparada. ¿Para qué? Era mejor que se muriese (sola) para no sufrir las frías noches de invierno, el hambre que le restaba fuerzas (y que no sabía de donde las sacaba al final) y de la deshidratación (porque tenía que caminar durante días para encontrar un río o un lago)._

_Y, además de la falta de alimentos que podía sufrir la gente en aquella mala época, le blasfemaban algo horripilante. Ella, era hija de las hadas. _

_Tenía la piel pálida y estaba muy delgada, tanto que, cada uno de sus huesos se marcaban a la perfección bajo su delicada piel. Y los niños que eran como ella se los consideraban como hijos de las hadas. Ya no contentos con no ser considerados y brindarle un poco de ayuda, también la llamaban por semejante fechoría. ¿Pero es que nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba así por su condición? _

_Pero ya no le importaba nada de lo que dijeran. Se estaba muriendo, por fin. De una manera demasiado cruel impuesta por los dioses, pero al fin y al cabo estaba yendo hacia la muerte. Aunque sabía que volvería a aquel mundo. Si decían que era una hija de las hadas, entonces le demostraría a la gente que no se equivocaban. Nadie la había ayudado siendo tan solo una niña pequeña, entonces se vengaría de ellos. Y que mejor forma que siendo una…_

_- Hada – susurró con la voz quebrada. Las lágrimas estaban secas en sus mejillas, junto con la sangre del resto de su cuerpo. Quiso gritar cuando uno de los lobos le arrancó la piel de la pierna derecha sin miramientos. Claro, era un lobo y hambriento. Ellos también sufrían la manca de alimentos. Tanto, que tuvieron que salir de las montañas y bajar hacia los campos – Quiero… c-convertirme… en una… hada – dijo con su último aliento. Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para entrar en el sueño eterno, vislumbró algo muy brillante avanzar hacia ella. _

.

**50 años más tarde…**

- ¡Hola! – una joven entró en una cabaña disipando el silencio y la tranquilidad que, momentos antes, una anciana disfrutaba - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Kaede? – la mujer mayor abrió los ojos y la miró. Le sonrió sin muchas ganas y despreocupadamente.

- Igual que ayer – le respondió.

- ¿Aún te duele la espalda? – le preguntó dejando un cesto lleno de hiervas con formas extrañas y sentándose junto con la anciana.

- Sí, pero está mejor – la joven le sonrió.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo, un joven entró en la cabaña de malas maneras. Aunque aquello no molestó a la mujer mayor, ya que estaba acostumbrada. Pero, si era sincera, no le apetecía escuchar una discusión entre aquella pareja.

- ¡Kagome! – gritó. La joven no se inmutó e iba separando las hiervas según el tipo que eran – No vuelvas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Con la palabra en la boca? – repitió con cierto tono divertido – A ti lo que te fastidia es que te haya dejado solo con él – el chico abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Pues claro que me jode – reconoció al fin, rascándose la nuca, nervioso – Ya sabes que me siento incómodo cuando estoy a su lado. ¡Y encima si estamos solos! – le alzó aún más la voz. Kagome rió con ganas - ¿De qué te ríes, tonta?

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, Inuyasha. Quieras o no, él es tu hermano.

- Keh – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y luego se fue con los mismos modales con los que entró. Kaede suspiró. Aunque se hicieran un poco pesados, verlos discutir era gracioso y a la vez bonito. Se podía ver a leguas que se querían mucho.

Se quedaron en silencio, algo que Kaede agradeció en demasía. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos y reposó su dolorosa espalda en la pared.

Su mente viajó a los días donde su hermana estaba junto a ella. La cuidaba en todo momento y procuraba que no le pasara nada. Tan solo una vez no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Cuando era pequeña, su ojo derecho se infectó y pensaban que era algo pasajero, pero con el tiempo fue empeorando. Su hermana mayor viajó mucho por los alrededores para conseguir una cura. Tiempo después, Kaede perdió la vista en aquel ojo. Su hermana se culpó toda su vida por no poderla ayudar, pero ella ya sabía que nada ni nadie podía hacer nada. La echaba de menos. Era su ejemplo a seguir.

- Parece que tenemos una mala temporada en las cosechas – interrumpió Kagome sus pensamientos. Kaede asintió con la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados – Espero que las hadas nos ayuden – aquel comentario hizo que la anciana la mirara sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de las hadas? – le preguntó, acomodándose mejor.

- Pues no mucho. Solo sé que son buenas y te conceden deseos. Y que también ayudan a los hombres en el campo y protegen las cosechas.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – Kagome la miró un poco desorientada. No entendía porque le hacía tantas preguntas como si estuviese loca.

- Ha sido Izayoi – se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente la verdadera historia de las hadas? – Kagome la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Las historias de su pueblo le gustaban mucho. Le parecían interesantes. Asintió fervientemente – Hace como unos cincuenta años, corre el rumor de que las hadas antes eran mujeres humanas que habían cometido alguna infracción.

- ¿Qué clase de infracción?

- Cualquier cosa. Si robaban, si les eran infieles a sus maridos, si mataban… y muchas cosas más. En la hora de sus muertes, estas mujeres, en vez de ir al infierno les daban otra oportunidad, convirtiéndose en hadas. Eran seres sobrenaturales de una belleza extraordinaria. Tenían la piel pálida y reluciente. Poseían un cabello extremadamente largo y negro. Pero con lo que realmente cautivaban, eran con sus ojos. Dos hermosos orbes de colores claros, que brillaban como dos luciérnagas. Pero… - hizo una pausa.

- ¿Pero qué, Kaede? – le preguntó Kagome cautivada con la historia.

- Hubo una excepción – la joven la miró interrogativa – Se dice que hay una hada con los ojos completamente oscuros.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

- Quiere decir que no es una hada como las demás, sino que… es una hada sanguinaria y malvada. Cuentan los rumores de que en su primera vida, era una niña pequeña que vagaba por estas tierras. Nadie la ayudaba ni le daba cobijo. Antes, cuando un niño era escuálido y estaba pálido, se les llamaban hijos de las hadas…

- ¿Pero las hadas no son buenas? – le interrumpió la chica.

- No, Kagome. Haber... No son malas, pero tampoco son buenas. No ayudan a los hombres en el campo, ni tampoco protegen sus cosechas. Solo se dedican a hacer alguna travesura. Como por ejemplo, engatusan a los hombres para tener descendencia. Son pequeñas cosas. Pero nunca matan a nadie. Si alguna lo hace, se les castiga quitándole todos sus poderes y mandándolas al infierno.

- ¿Y entonces, porque no lo hacen con esta hada?

- No se sabe. Hay diferentes explicaciones, pero ninguna llega a ser convincente. Lo que sí se sabe, es que aun vaga por aquí. Y dicen que aparece en nuestra aldea en otoño.

- Pero ahora estamos en otoño – comentó Kagome, con miedo. Kaede, al ver su cara, empezó a reír.

- Tranquila, niña, que tan solo son leyendas. No te asustes que no son reales – pero la joven estaba segura que durante un par de noches no conseguiría dormir.

- Y… ¿esta hada tiene nombre? – Kaede asintió.

- La llaman… Rin.

* * *

><p>El choque de las espadas se escuchaba a lo lejos. Los aldeanos miraban interesados, ya que esa clase de lucha no solía verse por aquella pacífica aldea. Los hombres observaban con devoción, los niños intentaban imitar los pasos, algunas mujeres (más bien jóvenes) preferían mirar a escondidas los cuerpos atléticos de los dos chicos, y las niñas pequeñas ni siquiera hacían caso a la pelea.<p>

De repente, uno de ellos cayó de espaldas al suelo y fue apuntado, directamente al cuello, con el filo de una espada. Su respiración era acelerada y no apartaba los ojos de su contrincante. Se sentía ofendido, pero muy en el fondo sabía que él era mucho más bueno. Aún así, se mantuvo altivo.

Inuyasha apartó la espada de su cuello y se levantó de un salto. La frente le brillaba por el sudor, al igual que a su hermano mayor, quien le miraba sin expresión alguna.

Odiaba que fuera así. Sesshomaru se comportaba siempre como una persona impasible, que nada le afectaba. Y su rostro nunca cambiaba de expresión, así que le costaba mucho saber si estaba contento o triste; enfadado o tranquilo; avergonzado o victorioso.

No sabía porque entrenaba con su hermano pequeño, ya que no conseguía avanzar con sus técnicas. De esa forma, no sería alguien al que reconociesen por su inmenso poder y la falta de miedo ante los peligros más peliagudos. Él solo quería ser como su padre. E incluso superarle. Pero como hacerlo si no encontraba alguien digno de su fuerza. El único que había era su padre, pero éste ya hacía unos cuantos años que estaba muerto. Pensaba que Inuyasha, al ser su medio hermano, había adquirido la misma fuerza que él (o similar), pero estaba muy equivocado. Debía reconocer que era uno de los que más duraban en batalla contra él, pero siempre lo vencía y tampoco es que pusiera mucho empeño en hacerlo.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente, mientras que veía como su hermano pequeño era socorrido por aquella chica altanera. Estaba sangrando la ceja derecha.

Inuyasha y Kagome eran inseparables y aquello le daba cierta repulsión. El amor era algo patético y débil. Recordaba como su padre había abandonado alguna batalla tan solo para ir a salvar a una mujer. Odiaba que su progenitor no se diera cuenta de que era mucho más importante la victoria que la madre de Inuyasha. Ella podía esperar, en cambio, la guerra no. Además, si su intención era ayudar a las demás personas que estaban en riesgo, lo más sensato era que librase la batalla y no fuera en busca de Izayoi. Era mejor salvar cientos de vidas a una sola… ¿no?

De repente, entró a la aldea un hombre gritando cosas incoherentes. Inuyasha se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo y lo cogió antes de que éste cayera al suelo. El hombre estaba temblando y sus ojos refulgían miedo.

- T-todos… todos están muertos – decía con sus orbes perdidos en algún punto del suelo – ¡Han muerto de una forma… e-espantosa! – alzó la voz, temblando aún más.

- ¿Quién los ha matado? – a ese punto, muchos de los aldeanos (incluyendo a Kagome y a Sesshomaru) se habían arremolinado alrededor del hombre y de Inuyasha, que lo sostenía en sus brazos.

- ¡Ha sido ella! – gritó, mirándolo fijamente al joven - ¡Ha sido ella! ¡Ha sido ella! – repetía histérico.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pero el hombre no dejaba de decir una y otra vez lo mismo – Contesta – le dijo Inuyasha, algo exasperado - ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conocemos?

- Inuyasha – todos giraron para ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz malgastada. Kaede estaba de pie, apoyada con un bastón – Déjame que hable con él – el joven asintió y dejó al hombre en el suelo. Éste, nada más ver a la anciana, se acercó a ella y la agarró fuertemente de las piernas.

- Señora Kaede, usted sabe de quién hablo. Usted la conoce. Al fin… ¡al fin viene a cobrar venganza! – la mujer mayor abrió los ojos a toda su plenitud.

Aquello era imposible. Simplemente no podía ser. Había escuchado muchas historias diferentes sobre ella, pero (desde su punto de vista) todas eran mentira, ya que eran ficción. Las hadas no existían… por lo tanto, aquella niña llamada Rin, no se convirtió en hada. ¿Entonces… a que se refería exactamente aquel pobre hombre?

- ¿De qué está hablando, Kaede? – preguntó Kagome, preocupada por toda la situación. Pero la anciana no le contestó - ¿Kaede?

Ella había conocido a aquella desamparada niña. E incluso había intercambiado alguna que otra palabra con ella. Algunos días la veía escondida entre los árboles, esperando a que se hiciera de noche para poder robar algo de comida. Al principio solo la observaba y veía que sus intenciones muchas veces no funcionaban y se alejaba de la aldea con muchos golpes por todo el cuerpo. Aquello le destrozaba su pequeño corazoncito, así que un día decidió darle algo de comer. Ella y su hermana no tenían mucho, pero al menos podría darle las comidas sobrantes. Rin se lo agradecía con una amplia sonrisa. Pero todo aquello se acabó cuando su ojo se infectó. Desde entonces, no la volvió a ver nunca más. Y estaba tan enfrascada en su enfermedad, que no se acordó de la pobre Rin hasta que escuchó hablar de aquel falso y horrible rumor. Esa niña tan delicada y buena no podía ser una hija de las hadas. Y menos aún, se había convertido en una de ellas al morirse de aquella forma tan espantosa.

Miró los ojos atemorizados de aquel hombre. ¿En serio podía estar hablando de ella? Intentaba buscar otras cosas, pero… solo le cuadraba Rin.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le susurró.

- Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, señora Kaede – le hablaba como si tuviese miedo de quien pudiera escucharlo – Era ella. Tenía la piel pálida, el pelo oscuro y sus ojos… sus ojos daban pavor. Sonreía como si se estuviese divirtiendo – y sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, el hombre cayó en el sueño eterno.

Se escucharon algunos gritos de horror y los murmullos entre la gente aparecieron enseguida.

Kaede se arrodilló con dificultad ante el cuerpo inerte y prodigó un par de oraciones.

Tan solo, con la revelación de los ojos de aquella supuesta hada, ya le había asegurado que realmente era Rin de quien estaba hablando. Y aquello era un problema; un gran problema. ¿Ahora como haría para pararla? Aún le era difícil creer en que existieran de verdad los seres sobrenaturales. Su hermana siempre le había inculcado que aquellas historias, solo eran eso, historias. Cuentos que explicaban para hacer más interesante un lugar. Pero su hermana mayor estaba equivocada.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru había abandonado la aldea para ver con sus propios ojos aquella matanza. Creía que todo eran ilusiones de un loco. Le parecía imposible que una sola mujer matara a saber cuántos hombres.<p>

Era un buen rastreador y el camino alterado por las pisadas y la sangre, lo conducían directamente hacia el lugar donde estaban los muertos. Pero sentía algo raro en el ambiente. Cada vez que avanzaba un paso más, notaba como si el propio aire pesara más. Su cuerpo no era tan ágil, sino que era como si le costara moverse. Aquel cambio era mínimo, pero él lo notaba a la perfección.

Sus pies se detuvieron. Frente al joven había seis hombres encharcados en sangre. En el cielo ya revoloteaban los cuervos, preparados para comer. Tuvo que taparse la nariz, ya que aquel olor a muerto era insoportable.

Había visto escenas como aquella o peores, pero sus sentidos estaban más sensibles y aquello estaba afectando a su cuerpo.

Seis hombres habían sido masacrados, supuestamente por una sola mujer. Pero uno de ellos consiguió huir. Aunque le parecía realmente imposible que quien provocó aquella matanza fuera una fémina, si al final era cierto, ¿se le escapó el hombre o lo dejó ir? Muchos psicópatas dejaban huir a uno de sus rehenes para enviar un mensaje. Y aquel hombre era lo que había hecho. Los alertó de que "ella" –quien nadie sabía a quién se refería exactamente- era quien los había matado. El por qué aún no lo sabía, pero estaba claro que era un mensaje para alguien.

De momento, lo único que podían hacer era enterrar los cuerpos sin vida y darles sepultura.

_**Continuará… **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso****:** Este fic participa en el _"Reto de Halloween"_ del foro de Inuyasha _"Hazme el amor"_.

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mí, sino que son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Ser mítico elegido****:** Hadas.

**Número de palabras****: **2.201 (según Word)

**N/A****: **En el primer capítulo me olvidé de decir que no esperéis ningún tipo de romance o amor y esas cosas entre Sesshomaru y Rin (lo sé, es un chasco, pero no era mi intención para este fic). Quizás notareis en algún momento que hay algo entre Inuyasha y Kagome (así que estoy segura que para los fans, fans, fans de esta pareja les va a gustar). Pero recordar que principalmente es una historia con intriga, suspense y algo de terror (aunque en eso soy muy mala… pero estoy poniendo de mi parte).

Depende del tiempo que tenga haré (aparte de este) dos capítulos más. Pero voy tan justa que quizás escriba uno y ya está. Depende también de lo que me pidáis vosotras.

Gracias por leer mi fic y agradecería muchísimo un review.

Saludos y espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>No sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente. Reconocía los árboles, los arbustos, el camino estrecho lleno de piedrecitas que conducía hacia su aldea… Pero se sentía como si estuviese perdida. Todo estaba oscuro. Al parecer, la noche había caído. Necesitaba que hubiese alguien a su lado. Tenía miedo. Pero… ¿desde cuándo tenía pavor a estar sola en el bosque y de noche? Llamó inconscientemente el nombre de su hermana mayor. ¿Por qué la llamaba? Kikyo estaba muerta hacía mucho tiempo ya. <em>

_De repente, se encontró cara a cara con aquella niña desamparada. Parecía que estaba comiendo algo. Un pez tal vez. Ella, cuando reparó en su presencia, le sonrió y le dio las gracias. No entendía nada. ¿Ahora porque Rin le agradecía algo que no recordaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando? El miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo incrementó, pero notó como sus labios se movían hacía arriba, en una sonrisa. Y, luego, respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. _

_Sus pies se movieron por su propia voluntad y se sentaron junto con la niña huérfana a la que nadie quería ayudar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí, pero lo único que podía constatar era que su ojo derecho le dolía muchísimo. Tanto, que hubo un punto en que tuvo que irse corriendo en busca de su hermana mayor (quien sabía con certeza que estaba muerta, pero su cuerpo no obedecía a su cabeza). _

_Sin darse cuenta, se encontró en su cabaña y con la esbelta y hermosa figura de Kikyo. La joven, cuando la vio, su cara cambió radicalmente: estaba aterrorizada. Ella no sabía muy bien el por qué de aquel cambió de actitud, hasta que notó algo que se escurría por su mano. La miró y la vio llena de sangre. En ese momento, en que el pánico la invadió al igual que a su hermana mayor, se dio cuenta de que no veía por el ojo derecho. Le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que aquel día en que se quedó ciega definitivamente. Cerró ambos ojos, porque no quería sentir de nuevo aquel dolor. Pero cuando los abrió, se encontró tumbada en su futón, y sola. No había nadie en la cabaña. _

_Alzó la mano hacia su ojo derecho. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta del parche que lo cubría. _

_Entre las cosas de su hermana mayor, vio aquel pequeño espejo que apenas se utilizaba. Se preguntó un millón de veces si estaba segura de querer mirar su cara. ¿Estaba preparada? No, no lo estaba. Tan solo era una niña pequeña, pero entendía perfectamente que se había quedado ciega de un ojo por el resto de su vida. Sintió ganas de llorar, mientras pensaba en el dolor de su hermana y en el suyo propio. Sabía que Kikyo se culpaba por aquello, pero ella no la culpaba en lo absoluto. Cualquiera podía haber cogido una infección en el ojo. Lo malo era, que le había tocado a ella. _

_De repente, escuchó entrar a alguien en la cabaña. Giró el rostro y se sorprendió de que fuera esa niña. _

_La miraba con odio. ¿Por qué? ¿Le había pasado algo? _

_- Me has abandonado – comenzó a decir la niña, escupiendo las palabras – Me has abandonado – repitió – Has hecho lo mismo que todos. Tú no eres diferente como yo pensaba – quería decirle que no era así. Que estaba enferma y que no pudo llevarle comida esos días. Pero ella estaba confundida. Sabía que aquello nunca había pasado; que Rin nunca había pisado su cabaña; que nunca le había reclamado nada - ¡Tú no lo eres! – le gritó. Esa niña, desde que la conocía, nunca había levantado la voz. Sorprendentemente, siempre estaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Al menos, cuando estaban juntas - ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! – repetía una y otra vez. Comenzó a llorar. Quería que llegase su hermana y la echara de la cabaña. No podía mirarla a la cara. Se sentía… se sentía culpable por no haberla podido ayudar - ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te…_

…Kaede despertó. Por su frente resbalaban las diminutas gotas de sudor. Había tenido una espantosa pesadilla. La peor que había tenido hasta ahora.

Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose sola. Hacía ya ocho días en que Inuyasha y Kagome se habían ido en busca de aquel asesino. Y también Sesshomaru.

El asesino…

Aquella persona estaba trayendo muchos quebraderos de cabeza y pavor entre los aldeanos. Quien quiera que fuera, quería suplantar la identidad de la pequeña niña que se convirtió en una horrible hada. Era algo muy feo lo que hacía. Si pretendía asustar a la gente, lo estaba consiguiendo con creces.

Pero luego estaba lo que dijo aquel hombre. Éste juraba y perjuraba que había sido una mujer. Y no cualquier mujer, sino esa mujer. Poco después, murió de un ataque al corazón por el pánico que sentía.

Fuese lo que fuese al final, tenían que pararle los pies. Los aldeanos no podían vivir con aquella angustia y miedo dentro del cuerpo. No era sano para nadie.

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde se ha metido? – alzó la voz Inuyasha, claramente desesperado. Movía la pierna frenéticamente, mirando hacia todas direcciones, con la esperanza de que su querido hermano mayor se apareciera de una vez por todas.<p>

- Estará rastreando. Ya sabes que es muy bueno para eso – contestó Kagome desinteresada en el asunto. Ella tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que le preocupaba más.

- ¡Yo también soy un buen rastreador! – indicó Inuyasha, con cierto tono celoso. Algo de lo que la joven no se dio cuenta y él agradeció – Y ya hemos rastreado esta zona y no hay nada – esperaba una contestación, pero solo escuchó silencio. La miró con el ceño fruncido a punto de reclamarle un poco de respeto, pero se dio cuenta de la tristeza y (sobretodo) preocupación en el rostro de la chica. Se acercó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca. La miró intensamente sin decir nada, hasta que Kagome se percató de que la observaba descaradamente.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con las mejillas coloreadas.

- A ti te pasa algo – le contestó sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

- Que va – le contradijo, desviando la mirada de sus preciosos y extraños ojos dorados. Pero aún los sentía encima de ella – ¿¡Quieres parar de mirarme!? Me estás poniendo nerviosa – el tono rojizo en sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente. Inuyasha se separó de ella, giró molesto la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

- Pues dime lo que te pasa – Kagome sabía que se estaba preocupando por ella y por eso sonrió con dulzura.

- Es que… - carraspeó, para luego mirar a un punto infinito - ¿Qué vamos a hacer si realmente es… es… ella?

- Esos seres no existen Kagome. Ya no sé como decírtelo.

- Pero todo es muy raro, pero a la vez encaja. Llevamos días buscando al "asesino" y no encontramos absolutamente nada. Pero si piensas en la descripción de aquel pobre hombre y la comparamos con la historia que me contó Kaede… ¡Encaja! – Inuyasha sopló cansado de lo mismo de siempre.

- Si es eso lo que te preocupa, tranquila que a ti nada te va a pasar – endulzó la voz, algo tímido – Yo te protegeré en todo momento. No dejaré que te suceda nada malo – giró el rostro en la otra dirección que lo hacia Kagome, quien en ese momento le miraba a él con los ojillos resplandecientes.

- Ya lo sé – le contestó con la misma timidez que lo hacía el joven – Confío en ti – susurró al final. Inuyasha se tumbó en el pasto, cruzando los brazos bajo su nuca utilizándolos de apoyo. Kagome también se estiro, sin parar de mirarlo. Quería a ese joven con locura y no tenía la menor duda.

* * *

><p>Llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas por aquella zona. Él había notado algo raro en el ambiente como el día de la masacre. Pero le sorprendió que ni Inuyasha ni la chica aquella se dieran cuenta de aquello. No era muy notorio, pero lo suficiente para que Sesshomaru sí reparara en aquel cambio tan significativo. Era lo mismo que la otra vez: el aire que lo rodeaba era como si pesase más, causando que su cuerpo no fuera tan ágil como de costumbre.<p>

Escuchó, entonces, el ligero sonido de un rio. No le vendría mal mojarse un poco la cara y beber. Hacía mucho calor y estaba sudando. Inconscientemente, se pasó la mano por la frente, retirando las pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Avanzó hacia el borde del rio y se arrodilló ante él. Con ambas manos, recogió agua y bebió de ella. Pero cuando fue a beber de nuevo, se encontró con un reflejo a parte del suyo: una chica, completamente desnuda y con la piel más resplandeciente que hubiese visto jamás. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, y unos ojos oscuros. Pero lo más impresionante y surrealista de aquella joven, eran esas dos extremidades que salían de su espalda. Eran dos preciosas y elegantes alas.

Se había quedado mirando a aquel ser durante a saber cuánto tiempo. De repente, todos sus sentidos se centraron en ella y no consiguió reaccionar. Era como si lo hubiese hipnotizado. Hasta que ella sonrió de una manera muy maléfica y escalofriante. Parpadeó un par de veces para despertarse de aquella rara ensoñación y, con una rapidez que lo caracterizaba, sacó la espada de su funda y la atacó. Pero en el momento en el que se giró, ella ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

Se levantó con parsimonia y elegancia. Miraba hacia todos lados en su búsqueda. Sabía que estaba ahí. Aún podía sentir el ambiente pesado.

Entonces… ¿todas aquellas historias de las hadas eran reales? Él estaba completamente seguro de lo que había visto y también estaba seguro de que no estaba loco. Él, Sesshomaru, no desvariaba jamás.

Inconscientemente, su vista volvió a las aguas cristalinas del rio. Se sorprendió de verla de nuevo reflejada en el agua.

Quiso hacer como si no se hubiese percatado de que estaba justamente a su lado. Y con aquella intención, la atacó con mucha más rapidez y precisión. Esta vez notó como le cortaba su delicada piel, pero ni la vio a ella ni vio rastros de sangre. Pero sabía con certeza que la había cortado.

Decidió que ya era momento de volver con su hermano y la chica. Tenía que decirles lo que había visto, por muy extraño y surrealista que fuera. Sabía que… Kagome (creía que se llamaba) le creería. Había estado todo el viaje planteando aquella posibilidad. Pero ni él ni Inuyasha le hacían caso. Inuyasha… Quizás sería el problema, pero le daba igual sino le creía. Él ya lo había avisado, sino quería hacerle caso, ese era su problema.

Cuando llegó con ellos, los vio reírse a carcajadas. Esta vez, el ambiente estaba cargado de amor y cursilerías. Algo que odiaba en demasía Sesshomaru. Carraspeó para hacerse notar y rápidamente, tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se levantaron del suelo y cerraron la boca, cohibidos. Ambos estaban muy colorados y avergonzados.

- Por fin has llegado - le recriminó su hermano pequeño - Estaba a punto de ir…

- Calla y escucha – le interrumpió Sesshomaru. El joven iba a reclamarle, pero él se adelantó – La he visto.

- ¿A quién? – se apresuró a preguntar Kagome. Tenía el pálpito de que nombraría a aquella hada.

- A ella. A Rin.

- Eso es imposible – dijo Inuyasha. Y sabía que lo era, pero que su hermano mayor afirmara con tanta contundencia aquello… Era algo para plantearse las cosas.

- Te lo dije, Inuyasha – habló Kagome, aterrorizada.

- Estaba en el río – siguió explicando Sesshomaru – cuando… - pero una gran ventisca lo interrumpió. Todo a su alrededor era envuelto por una capa densa de niebla que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada.

- ¡Inuyasha! – gritó la chica.

- ¡Kagome! – gritó él. Sintió una mano en su brazo y sin pensárselo dos veces, tiró de ella y atrajo a aquel cuerpo hacia el suyo. Por el olor y por cómo se aferraba ella, sabía con certeza que era Kagome. La apretó contra él con todas sus fuerzas y con el miedo de que se le escapara de entre sus brazos. No podía arriesgarse a que le pasara algo. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Después de un angustioso rato, la niebla se esfumó de la misma forma en que llegó. Se quedaron unos instantes quietos en el sitio y abrazados. Luego, Inuyasha la separó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – contestó como si le faltara aliento. Miró hacia su alrededor - ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? – ambos lo buscaron con la mirada, hasta que Inuyasha encontró algo en el suelo, justo en el sitio donde estaba de pie su hermano hacia unos instantes.

- No lo sé... – le respondió agachándose en aquella mancha roja oscura. La tocó – ...pero esto es sangre – Kagome reprimió un grito, tapándose la boca con las manos.

¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Estaría muy herido?

Aunque Inuyasha no lo reconociera, estaba muy preocupado por su hermano mayor. Al igual que no se perdonaría que le pasara algo malo a Kagome, tampoco lo haría si le pasara algo a Sesshomaru.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
